mapzorfandomcom-20200216-history
AAC
History AAC was founded in 2008 during map 1. Since then, it has undergone multiple wars, regime changes, and occasional splitting ups. Before Arsinos, it was involved in a long drawn out nuclear war with Salopian Empire during the final weeks of map 8 in July/August 2013. Political Situation AAC is a democratic nation, with a tendency to be mightily agressive in terms of foreign policy, and very presumptuous. Political History AAC has gone through many rulers and governments in its tenure as a country on Arsinos. Here's a list. International Relations Alliances *Lupaia Protectorates *DPRSJ Culture AAC is home to man bands and musicians such as Biffy Clyro, Arctic Monkeys, Deftones, Frank Turner, Kanye West, Nine Inch Nails, Skrillex and more. AAC's national dish is Peking Duck. Nobody knows why it is named such as Peking has not actually been a place on any of the maps. AAC's national drink is Coke or Pepsi with a slice of lemon. AAC is also the base and home country of Cherry Waves Inc., one of the largest worldwide companies. AAC is also noted for its major road, the highway express, which runs right from one end of the country to the other, passing through every major city in the country from Deftonesville to Faraviera. Territories Main Island AAC's original territory is the main island. This is home to all of the major establishment buildings and governing bodies, and is the largest AAC territory. It is also the centre of military operations. Cities include: *Paramoria - Capital. Largest city in AAC and on Arsinos. Cultural hub. Also where the Bank Of Fucks is located and where oil is refined. *Faraviera (formerly ''Fort Vegasopolis) - Second largest city. Former capital. AAC gate to Outland is here. ' *Vitriola - Third largest city. Very tourist-friendly. *Deltaea - (formerly Deftonesville) - Fourth largest city, home to major financial district. *Biflouros (formely Biffy Clyro) - Inland city, probably the poorest area on the main island. *Donoritia (formerly Don Bronco) - Mountainous, heaviliy militarised city. *Sliguizaea (formerly Slipknoton) - Fishing city, also home to main naval base. *Serranoia (formerly Serrano Point) - City based mostly on its energy district, but also a valuable port for shipments to Haringtopia. Only city located on the north coast. Haringtopia Haringtopia is AAC's colonised land on the north east continent of Arsinos. The land is close in proximity to the main island and as such is inhabited by many immigrants from there. Cities include: *New Campesinos - The first city founded on the continent, mostly from refugees of the nuclear strike at Los Camp. It is the capital of the region. *Harington - A military city on the Haringtopia/Kanestralia border, it is situated next to a large lake with an abundance of fish. *Port Lunaea - The southern port and the fastest growing city in the region due to its proximity to the main island. An important trade city that is also home to AAC's Formula Toast racetrack. *Spectralia - A mountainous city of the Haringtopia/UP border. Its is also a fairly militarised city. *Amora - A relatively secluded city in a cove on the east coast. It is a picturesque tourist city, as well as being home to one of AAC's major naval bases. *Cosmopolita *Panopticon *Claraelia *Blackwater *Palaria Outland AAC's colony in Outland is AAC's newest territory. AAC was one of the first countries to establish a colony in Outland, and as such has relatively prospered there, with cities having been built and a new infrastructure established. *Simulacra - AAC's largest city in Outland, and one of the first cities built there. A coastal city that is mostly civillian. *Thialia - A mountainous city, built due to its proximity to the shiny blue resource. Heavily militarised, but also important as a trade point between AAC and Lupaia. *Echos Myron - A small southern city on the outskirts of forest and mountains. *Gloomtown - Despite the name, this small city is Outlands happiest city. The Table The Table has been the center of an ongoing argument bewteen AAC and Shaderia since prehistory (on the map game at least). AAC owned the table outright, and out of the goodness of the peoples hearts let Shaderia also use the table's wondrous powers. But then Shaderia decided to try and claim the table as their own, turning their backs on the nation that had been so hospitable to them. Eventually, a bloody war was started which lasted many many years until eventually Shaderia retreated and stopped attacking AAC. AAC kept the table and proudly resumed ownership. However, despite no military action taking place since, Shaderia still seem to think they have some sort of claim to the ownership of the table, despite this claim being ludicrous and far-fetched. The table is an important national symbol to AAC, and almost all of its citizens would rather die than see it in Shaderian hands. The table has been the cause of numerous wars, the most noteworthy being The Second War of the Table, a brutal battle between AAC and Shaderia that lasted months and killed millions. Currently, the whereabouts of the table is unknown after it was lost at sea following the 3rd War of the Table. (Solomon - "I hope that you hold the last line as truth. When the table returns to where it belongs, instead of with a coward who values his own protection above that of the table's, a mass suicide amongst the AAC citizens would be the icing on top of the lemon slice cake. Lemonade anyone?) Category:Countries